


Mcyt Discord adventures

by HeatherNamaraYT



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNamaraYT/pseuds/HeatherNamaraYT
Summary: So this is just a documentation of what happens in this mcyt discord i'm in-enjoy, i guess?(btw, Phil is me-)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot/Sally, joke ships
Kudos: 28





	Mcyt Discord adventures

**[#general}]**

**Karl:**

[bbhwiki.png]

**Sapnap:**

Aww :pleading_face:

But my brain still hurts

**Karl:**

Shhh

Admire that

**Sapnap:**

BBH are u my father

Bc my brain hurts and I am confused

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Sapnap** “BBH are u my father” **:**

Well I think its possible-

**Sapnap:**

How

**Karl:**

DID BBH HONK SKEPPY

**Sapnap:**

So if BBh is my father so is Skeppy my other father

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Karl** “DID BBH HONK SKEPPY” **:**

OMG-

I-

**Karl** replying to **Wilbur Soot** “OMG-“ **:**

WAIT DOES THAT MEAN ONE OF THEM IS A FTM OR LIKE

**Wilbur Soot:**

I DUNNO

**Karl:**

CONSPIRACY THEORY

**Wilbur Soot:**

YUH

**Sapnap:**

Ok now I think my brain is broken

**Wilbur Soot:**

bbh your son’s brain is broken

Repair it

**Karl:**

Also I found this

[eretwiki.png]

**Wilbur Soot:**

W H A T

**Karl:**

This is Erets page btw

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Karl** “[eretwiki.png]” **:**

ARE U JOKING RN?

**Sapnap:**

Guess who brain gone now

**Karl** replying to **Wilbur Soot** “ARE U JOKING RN?” **:**

NO

SAPNAPS BRAIN IS GONE

**Sapnap:**

Thanks Karl

**Karl:**

Np

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Sapnap** “Guess who brain is gone now” **:**

BBH Son’s

:smiley_cat: :thumbsup:

**Sapnap:**

U got it

DAD HELP ME

**Wilbur Soot:**

UR CHILD IS BROKEN

HELP HIM

**Karl:**

Also Wilbur

**Wilbur Soot:**

Hm?

**Karl:**

How did you honk a salmon and a furry came out??

**Sapnap:**

Listen Wilbur has powers

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Karl** “how did you honk a salmon and a furry came out?” **:**

Uhh….. that’s complicated

**Sapnap:**

He managed to honk a salmon

**Karl:**

WILBUR DID U HONK A SALMON AND YHEY CHEATED ON GOU OR ARE YOU A FURRY

**Wilbur Soot:**

Uh-

**Karl:**

HMMM?

**Wilbur Soot:**

Uhm..

NEXT QUESTION PLEASE

**Karl:**

O

NO

**Wilbur Soot:**

YES

**Karl:**

WE NEED A RESPONSE

**Wilbur Soot:**

@fundy tell them

**Karl:**

NO

U EXPLAIN

ARE TOU A FURRY

Or did u-

**Wilbur Soot:**

Or did I what?

**Karl:**

I

**Fundy:**

I- what?

**Karl:**

HOW DID WILBUR HONK A SALMON AND A DURRY CAME OIT

PUT

FURRY

OUT

**Wilbur Soot:**

Its complicated..

**Fundy:**

1\. I am not a furry 2. I don’t know :woman_shrugging:

**Karl:**

WILBUR DID YOU HAVE A THREESUM WITH A FOX AND A SALMON

**Wilbur Soot:**

Uh

**Fundy:**

She could be a shape shifter-

**Wilbur Soot:**

NEXT QUESTION PLEASE

**Fundy:**

I-

**Wilbur Soot:**

FUNDY TELL HIM SOMETHING

**Fundy:**

Father is there something Something your not telling me

Uhhh

Uhhh

Umm

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Fundy** “Father is there something Something your not telling me” **:**

Of course there’s not

**Fundy:**

Okay

**Karl:**

PHILZA U TELL ME

**Fundy:**

Grandpa don’t tell Karl anything-

Karl how about you go to your “boyfriend” Sapnap

**Wilbur Soot:**

YES PLEASE SAP DO SOMETHING-

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Karl** “PHILZA U TELL ME” **:**

HOW DOES PHIL KNOW HUH?

**Sapnap:**

Listen Fundy my brain is dead and I don’t know who my father is and am going to be so confused if it’s BBH

**Philza:**

Not me making a video, watching YouTube, monitoring this conversation, writing fan fiction and trying to find my charger to charge my Apple Pencil so I can continue editing family photos-

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Philza** “Not me making a video, watching YouTube, monitoring this conversation, writing fan fiction and trying to find my charger to charge my Apple Pencil so I can continue editing family photos-“ **:**

:eye: :lips: :eye: I-

**Philza** replying to **Karl** “PHILZA U TELL ME” **:**

I refuse to answer any questions in relation to this topic-

**Karl** replying to **Wilbur Soot** “HOW DOES PHILL KNOW HUH?” **:**

BECAUSE UR HIS SON

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Philza** “I refuse to answer any questions in relation to this topic-“ **:**

THANK GOD

**Karl:**

NO

**Fundy:**

I need to just teleport Quackity to take Karl away-

**Wilbur Soot:**

YES

FUNDY DO IT

**Karl:**

NO  
WHAT  
  
 **Wilbur Soot:**

DO IT

**Karl:**

NO

**Wilbur Soot:**

DO IT

**Karl:**

NO

**Wilbur Soot:**

DO IT

**Fundy:**

Let me just go get him-

**Karl:**

:rage: :rage:

**Wilbur Soot:**

>:)

**Karl:**

NO

**Wilbur Soot:**

YESS

**Sapnap:**

No Karl don’t gooooo

**Karl:**

WILLBUR U SUCK

**Nikki:**

My friend keeps singing Ed Sheeran :grinning:

**Sapnap:**

KARL DONT LEAVE ME WITH MY DEAD BRAIN

**Nikki:**

I-

**Karl:**

:japanese_ogre: :japanese_ogre:

**Nikki:**

I missed out on a lot

**Karl:**

NIKKI

**Philza:**

Niki run while you still can

**Karl:**

DO YOU THINK EILBURS A FURRY

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Karl** “WILBUR U SUCK” **:**

I like you too :smiley_cat: :thumbsup:

**Nikki:**

WhY

.

**Karl:**

WILBURS A FURRY

**Nikki:**

Um

WHA-

**Sapnap:**

Yea Niki I don’t have a brain :smiley: :thumbsup:

**Karl:**

BECAUSE HE HONKED A SALMON AND A FOX CAME OUT

**Nikki:**

IM GOING T HAVE DREAMS THAT WILBUR IS A FURRY

**Wilbur Soot:**

DONT ANSWER THAT

NIKI

**Nikki:**

OH GOSH

**Wilbur Soot:**

NOOO

I HATE YOU KARL

**Fundy:**

My father is not a furry-

**Nikki:**

U M

**Karl:**

THEN HOW DID A FOX COME OUT

**Wilbur Soot:**

I DUNNO

**Nikki:**

NO NO NO

**Wilbur Soot** replying to **Karl** “THEN HOW DID A FOX COME OUT” **:**

MAGIC

**Karl:**

BUT ISNG FUNDYS CANON MOTHER SALLY THE SALMON

**Nikki:**

YES MAGIC

**Wilbur Soot:**

YES MAGIC

**Fundy:**

Or my mother is half fox

**Wilbur Soot:**

NO-

YOUR MUM IS A SALMON

**Nikki:**

THIS IS ODD

**Karl:**

HE EVEN MENTIONED TAHT WILBRJS THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS WHERE THE MOTHE RIS

**Sapnap:**

U wanna see Wilbur as a furry

**Karl:**

YES

**Sapnap:**

[furrywilbur.png]

**Nikki:**

NO

**Karl:**

HAHA FURRY

**Fundy:**

Oh god-

**Nikki:**

NO

**Wilbur Soot:**

WHERE DID YOU GET THIS

**Fundy:**

NO

**Nikki:**

I DONT ACCEPT THIS  
NO  
  
 **Sapnap:**

:rofl: :rofl: :rofl: :rofl:

**Karl:**

SAPNAP US THE BEST

**Wilbur Soot:**

I HATE YOU

**Fundy:**

WE NEED QUACKITY

**Sapnap:**

I made this 10x worse

**Nikki:**

YOU NEED DRUGS  
CALM YOURSELF

**Karl:**

QUACKITY WOULD AGREE WITH ME

**Wilbur Soot:**

YES THEY NEED

**Fundy:**

nO!

**Sapnap** replying to **Karl** “SAPNAP UR THE BEST” **:**

Thank u

**Nikki:**

KARL YOR GOING INSANE

**Karl:**

YES  
  
 **Fundy:**

NO!

**Philza:**

Life is Spain without the s-

**Wilbur Soot:**

_cri_

**Karl:**

Wait

WAIT WAIT

**Nikki:**

YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME GO INSANE

**Sapnap** replying to **Wilbur Soot** “I HATE YOU” **:**

Aww no u don’t

**Karl:**

IF WILBUR WAS A FOX

**Nikki:**

NO

NO NO NO

**Karl:**

DOES THAT MEAN PHILZA CHEATED ON WIFE WITH A FOX

**Wilbur Soot:**

NO STOP IT

**Nikki:**

NO

**Wilbur Soot:**

OH GOSH-

**Fundy:**

Go argue here- #argument-room


End file.
